


till no space lies in between

by FrodaB



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, inappropriate use of meiloorun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: This is all the ways they kiss.





	1. routines

**Author's Note:**

> So, a tumblr post has been making the rounds. 20 writing prompts, all kisses. While skimming the list, I thought to myself, "Kanan and Hera have done all of these." Thus, a place to drop all the kissing ficlets. Rating and tags very likely to change as I write more. 
> 
> title shamelessly cribbed from the lyrics of "Venus" by Sleeping at Last. An iconic Kanera song.

_routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they're doing_

Hera is almost never more comfortable than when she's elbow deep in the guts of the _Ghost_. She knows her ship better than anyone, and so who better to find the source of an anomalous diagnostic reading on the nav computer? She's got a tiny flashlight between her teeth, to keep both hands free as she digs through the wiring - sometimes, she envies species like Besalisks, with four (or more!) hands. Sometimes, she could use a few spares.

A pair of pliers appears suddenly in her peripheral vision, and she makes a muffled noise of thanks as she grabs them. 

"How's it coming?" Kanan asks from somewhere above her.

"Al - mphf - done," she manages, and with a sound of triumph, re-routes the wiring away from the problem area. "There!" She wiggles free from under the console, feeling satisfied as she sits in the pilot's chair to double-check the readouts and make sure nothing short circuits.

"Ezra and I are going to take the Phantom today," Kanan says easily as she glances over a datapad.

"Offsite training?" she asks, not even looking up.

"Something like that," Kanan says, deliberately vague. "I'll try to explain better when we get back."

"And when will that be?"

"Hopefully no later than tomorrow."

"Hm. All right, well, get in touch if you get delayed, dear." Eyes still on the console as she checks power readouts, Hera turns her face slightly in Kanan's direction. He takes the cue, his dry lips brushing lightly over her cheek, the familiar rasp of his beard against her skin, and then it's gone, only a slight tingling still remaining.

"Will do," he murmurs, squeezing her shoulder fondly as he exits the cockpit in search of his erstwhile apprentice.

Hera finds herself smiling as she turns to find Chopper watching her - and if droids could have an expectant look, he would be sporting it.

"What are you sitting there for?" she asks, huffy. "Get me the diagnostic on the turret gun!"

The astromech skitters away with a warbling laugh and she has to resist the urge to toss something at his chassis. The smug robot.


	2. enthralled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in_

The only bad thing about the kind of life they lead, as far as Kanan is concerned, is the food issue. 

It's not _just_ about money, though that is definitely a factor – the farther away from the planet of origin something is, the higher the price is likely to be in the local markets. And then, of course, the Empire will often buy up all, or nearly all, the supply of a particular food, to feed the ever-increasing numbers of stormtroopers, which causes even _more_ scarcity and drives prices even higher.

In addition to all that, spending days or weeks in deep space, traveling from planet to planet with the Ghost's limited storage space – well. Sometimes, they have to live on ration bars and powdered protein milk for long, dull stretches.

So fresh, perishable food is a luxury, one that Kanan and Hera are never likely to take for granted.

Which means that he's feeling especially pleased with himself today, because the market was practically _bursting_ with fresh produce – must be a local harvest season, to find so much, for so cheap. He offers Hera a big grin as he directs his haul up the Ghost's cargo ramp.

“Well?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at his expression.

“Take a look,” he responds, removing the lid of the hovercrate with a flourish. That pleased feeling only grows as he watches the expression on her face – as her eyes widen.

“How did you know?” She grabs a fruit out of the crate, bright eyes sparkling. “Meiloorun is my favorite!”

“Oh, well, why wouldn't I?” He had no idea, there was just lots of it at the market, and it was cheap.

She's not even hearing him, has eyes only for the ripe fruit in her hands. And then she's biting into it with relish, making a sound of pleasure deep in her throat. The fruit is clearly very juicy, as it drips down her chin, and her tongue darts out to lick at her lips.

It's almost obscene to watch, and Kanan finds himself enthralled by the sight, his mouth going dry as she takes another bite, those little sounds she's making _doing_ things to him. He shifts, unable to look away.

At some point, he realizes, she's moved closer to him, and so distracted by her lips, her tongue, he barely noticed until she offers him the fruit. “Want to try?” she asks, her voice a little breathy.

Kanan closes the space between them and captures her mouth with his, the sweetness of the juice mingling with the taste of _Hera_ that he's come to know, enough to set his head spinning. She's making sounds again, and even as he grabs her hips to pull her closer into his embrace, he realizes – is she _laughing_?

Finally breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Kanan gives Hera the best suspicious look that he can muster. “You – did that on purpose,” he mutters, even as she presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You deserved a reward for your great find,” she says, clearly pleased with herself.

They both know the power she holds over him, that she's had since their very first meeting, but Kanan can't even pretend to be angry when she wields it to such pleasurable effect.

“You're welcome,” he murmurs, pulling her into another kiss. “Let's take my reward somewhere more private, yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” is her only response, and they leave the rest of the food to be unloaded later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Hera's favorite fruit is actually meiloorun. But I can see it becoming a running in-joke or even code word between them.


	3. distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing_

Kanan is a little surprised at how easy it is for him to meditate, even after so long. He knows that the Force is always there, whether he acknowledges it or not, but as he slips into the old, familiar half-trance, he feels almost as if it's been waiting for him. As if it is ready to slot itself back into him, if he's ready to allow it.

Surprisingly, it also doesn't hurt as much as he expected it to; it doesn't feel as empty as it might have, even a few months ago. He doesn't seek the ones who are no longer there, he doesn't futilely search in the Force for his master or the other Jedi. No, he focuses instead on the present. On his immediate surroundings. On Hera.

She's like a light in the Force - a very specific sort of light, though. She's dappled sunlight through the trees of a green and vibrant forest in spring. She's warm and steady with hope for the future that he hasn't experienced in a long time. Kanan wants to bask in that feeling, so he allows himself to - it settles and grounds him, and he's not sure how he ever went without that presence. He's so caught up in it, in fact, that he has no idea how long it takes him to become aware of the lips pressed to his neck, the hands running down his sides. He got so lost in Hera's presence in the Force that he didn't even notice her presence in his bunk, settling down behind him.

Kanan doesn't startle, doesn't move at all, just maintains the slow, deep breaths of his meditation, as Hera's lips trail down his neck, as her fingers slide their way under his shirt to skim over his abdomen. Only then does his control slip enough that his body shivers a little under her touch. He can feel her smile against his skin.

"Am I distracting you?" she asks, that voice of hers low and a little husky - calibrated to make him react even more.

"Is that what you're going for?" he asks in response, finally moving a hand around to brush over her hip - and instead of the fabric of her jumpsuit, he encounters only skin. Damn, he must've been _really_ deep in that trance if he missed her undressing in his bunk.

"Maybe," she murmurs, and he can hear her amused smile mingled with desire, and he is one lucky, lucky guy.

"Then consider me distracted," he says, turning to catch her lips in a proper kiss.


End file.
